


Three Assholes, Two TARDISes. and a Dalek Walk into a Bar (art)

by athletiger, zappedbysnow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: It's only natural that Tony's was curiosity piqued when a blue police call box appeared in the heart of MIT.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Three Assholes, Two TARDISes. and a Dalek Walk into a Bar (art)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time with athletiger and Lore. Thank you both for the encouragement and for making me a part of your team. You guys are awesome!
> 
> You can view [Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily)'s awesome art [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643546).
> 
> And [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger)'s fic of the same title [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480862/chapters/51193846).


End file.
